Assault (MNC)
The Assault is the unofficial leader of Monday Night Combat teams, and his athleticism, cocky attitude, and suave personality are constantly placing Assault in the center of the spotlight. On the battle field, his Assault Rifle, Grenade Launcher, and mastery of bombs, flight, and charging make the Assault a versatile opponent difficult to take down. Assaults find themselves engaged in every aspect of Monday Night Combat -- from bot escort to Pro take-downs to Money Ball attacks -- and excel at adapting to the team's current needs. The Assault is the class used in the Tutorial, and is the standard "balanced class" of MNC, making him a good character for new players to start with. Weapons Assault Rifle *Fast-fire, high-damage *Adds a chance to Critical Shot when Assault is upgraded. *Alternate fire aims down the sights, increasing accuracy. *Taunt: The Assault gives a laugh, holds up his assault rifle, looks at it, and says "I LOOOOOVE what you do!" Grenade Launcher *Slow-fire, area-damage *Grenade Launcher's alternate fire is a grapple. *Grenades can be bounced off walls. *Taunt: Holds his hand out, says "Stand aside; I take LARGE steps." Skills Bomb *Remote detonated bombs can attach to enemy Pros, Turrets, and Bots. Upgrading increases blast radius and damage. *Bombs have an explosive force that will knock back any pros or bots caught in the explosion. *Bombs will cause burn damage to pros. *The Assault who lays his bomb can also take damage from it, but can use it to jump much higher. *Bombs stuck to targets will do massive damage, most likely killing pros and bots. *A fully upgraded bomb stuck to a Jackbot will cause more damage to it than 3 Support airstrikes in a row. Fly *Hover jets allow the Assault to hover for a short time. Upgrading increases hover time. *Use the jetpack to hover over traps, ejectors, and gunner slams. *The jetpack can be used anytime the Assault has control over himself. This will help prevent being rung out. *Using the Charge while flying will propel the Assault straight foward (but cannot grapple if it's at a Level 3). *You can climb up inclind surfaces using a jetpack. *While hovering, an Assault's accuracy decreases, but he can still aim down his sights even in flight (still reduces speed). Charge *Assault charges forward and damages everything he hits. A grapple attack is added at level 3. Assault *Increases jump height and critical shots. Strategy : Main articles: Assault strategy and Assault match-ups * Use your jet pack and speed to your advantage. * Assault Rifle makes a good short-to-medium-range weapon against pros. * The Grenade Launcher's rounds can bounce off walls and do good damages to bots. * Bombs attached ("stuck") to targets do extra damage. * Flying Assaults can't be grappled. * A fully upgraded Charge will grapple and throw your target (but stops at the first one). * Assaults can spawn Buzzers. Personal Information The Assault is the closest thing Monday Night Combat has to a “big play man”. He is the center of attention always, and the unofficial leader of the pack. He is most often seen driving the attack while dazzling the crowd with his acrobatic plays and daring-do. *'Notable DNA' :Riddick Bowe, Princess Diana, David Beckham, Benny Hill *'Likes' :Gallery openings, Old Spice, Egyptian silk, VIP rooms, slapping bald men on the head *'Dislikes' :Art, near white caviar served in anything other than a 24-karat gold ramkin Trivia *In the Tutorial, the announcer states that the Assault Character is 6 foot 6 inches, and weighs 240 pounds. *The Assault thought the Assassin was a man for a short while. Category:Characters Category:Pros